Endgame (The Ramen Sensei 2)
Goal This game will "end" once the player beat final sub-region's Ramen Arena on their chosen region (ex: S Saltmany Arena if started at Saltmany), given that player requires to complete all arenas and Ramen Odyssey come with a key icon in order to progress this far. Score Calculation will begin. However, player can still continue playing to level up stuff that can be carried over, beat more arenas to unlock certain carry-able objects, and annual contest. (See New Game +) Score Calculation New Game + Once player reached the goal of the game, and obtained their score for current playthrough, Wairo Wares will sell "New Game +" at the cost of 20 Medals. Some data will be carried over on next "new" game, but any further progress after "New Game +" is bought, will NOT update the data in the current "New Game +". Here are the following data that can be carried over: Does carry over *Amount of owned Medals. *Quantity of Kitchen Equipment obtained via Arena, Rank Up and Pop-up Event. (NOT PLACED)* *Environment and facility obtained via Ramen Roulette, Arena and Rank Up. (NOT PLACED)* *Event Stage (given by regional mascot). *Level and quantity of Flours, Kansuis, Soup Ingredients and Toppings, *as well as Side Dishes and Drinks IN STOCK. (NOT USED) *All recipes of player-made soups. *All available tactics in Ramen Festival, including their XP gauge. *Ramen Odyssey car parts and cards. *Region development (Investments), customer levels and number of regulars (though they don't visit Ramen Hall if player started at different region). *Items in player's inventory. *All available purchase from Pumpkin Shop. *Some of Wairo Wares' Special Shop purchase (monthly subscription, break room size, Max Spirit Point, etc). *Ramen Roulette Coupons, green lights at bottom of machine and Ramen Chance for each level. *Last recorded stats for semi-annual contest (if a contest has passed all ranks, it cannot be redo again). *All avatar unlocks. *Friends. Does carry over but requires medals to obtain (At Wairo Wares) *Hired staffs in the shops or break room, along with their stats (any upgraded stats will modify hire cost). *Player-made Ramen recipes that is sold by shops or Ramen Hall's shops. Does NOT carry over *Manager Rank (reset to 1), Money, Spirit Points, Rank Bonus and points (no refund even if player used lots of Rank Bonus item). *Shop Interior Set (including Tables) won from Arena. *Any build-able obtained via Rank Bonus (Facility, Shop for Ramen Hall, etc). *Customers' wishes (so player can earn Medals again). *Noodle-soup compatibility. *All premade and player-made Noodles as well as Soups (except those that initially available). *All Ramen recipes that is not being sold (along with any UN-REMOVED toppings). *All Side Dishes, Drinks, Toppings that are sold in Shops. *Progression in Ramen Arena, Ramen Odyssey and Grading. (because they determine player's main progress) *Any other unmentioned Rank Bonus upgrades (Ramen type, Ramen Hall size, etc). *Available purchases from Item Shop, Wairo Wares, and Ramen Roulette unlocked level. (to prevent player have initial access to purchase end-game items) *Friend co-op plot. *Not 100% confirmed. Tested by placing 2 Fancy TVs obtained from Roulette in shop before purchasing New Game+. They're nowhere to be seen in new game. Category:Needs Score Calculation Information Category:Needs Carryovers Information